Mentally Unstable
by CakeAndSprinkles
Summary: The jounins have cooked something up for their teams. Being with people you love, hate and kinda know isn't easy. especially when your forced to go on a camping trip with them! mainly SASUxSAKU, but has other pairings! yea, i changed the title!
1. Three Jounins and A Crazy Drunk

Four Jounins sat around a bar table. They had been drinking, although only one of them was drunk. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were watching as Gai made a fool out of himself. He had been rambling on about how their teams weren't youthful enough. But then he kept flaunting about Lee, who's, over the years, eyebrows had gotten bigger and bushier. They rivaled that of Gai's.

The rookie nine were now all 23 and 24, besides Gai's team who were mainly 25. Sasuke had returned to the village four years earlier, after killing Itachi. Orochimaru still loomed over him, but he just wasn't very concerned with what the pedophile was planning. He had gained everyone's trust back and was occasionally let out of the village to "get away for a while".

Sasuke, if possible, had grown more handsome over the years as his face became more mature. He was still pretty silent, but he was not as cold. He usually hung out with Naruto and Sakura at their old training grounds.

Naruto had also changed, although his personality was the same, loud and obnoxious. He had definitely become good-looking. His love for ramen hadn't faded in the least, it may have even escalated. Although he was single, he had been hanging out with Hinata more and more. People were starting to suspect things.

Sakura had gotten over her 'infatuation' with Sasuke during the years he was gone. But when he came back, she would not admit it but, she had a teensy tiny itty bitty little eensy weensy(you get the idea) crush on him. But like I said, she would never admit it. She decided to keep her hair short, she liked it better that way. She had really filled out, she had her _own _fan club now. She was very beautiful.

And of course, Sai. I mean, who could _forget_ about him? Sai didn't really change since he first got there. Yea, so...I won't bother mentioning him. (He _is _in the story though)

A little light bulb appeared above Gai's head. "I have an idea!" He slurred out. The other jounins barely glanced at him. "Listennnnnnnn" He took another sip...gulp, of his beer. "I think...the teams should goooo onnnnn aaaaaaa...CAMPIIIINGGG TRIIIIPP!" Everyone in the bar had turned to stare at the drunken teacher. "That's ridiculo-" Kurenai was cut off by Kakashi. "No, I like that idea, it would be the perfect revenge. Naruto stole my book last week." He grinned from behind his mask.

"We should have them go river rafting, then make sure they crash, losing all of their food and anything else they brought with them!" kakashi was now laughing like a maniac. "Then we'll make sure they find a cabin...AND THEY'LL ALL HAVE TO LIVE IN IT BECAUSE OF A BLIZZARD OUTSIDE!" They had stopped paying attention to him by then, they figured that he needed to let some of the crazy out.

Most of the people in the bar had left, either because they were...disturbed by kakashi, or disgusted by Gai. Gai was now attempting to shove 20 pickled olives into his mouth. Once he reached 19, he started choking. Asuma slapped his back, causing Gai to spit them out at the bartender, who fell and landed on a beer spigot, breaking it. The beer started spraying out and hit some of the waitresses, who screamed and dropped a plate on someone's head. The person fell over and bumped into Kurenai. Her face went onto the counter, she turned around and smacked the closest person, who happened to be Kakashi.

He fell and landed on Asuma who screamed and fell, dragging Gai down with him.

To say the least, they were banned from the bar. So, having nothing else to do, they decided to start preparing for the team's camping trip.

A/N: well, this WAS supposed to be a one-shot...about dodge ball...creepy. Anyways, please R&R!


	2. Hook, Line and Sucker

A/N: -GASP- You...you liked it? HOLY CRAP. I already have seven reviews, cha! Sweet! But I wanna thank my first reviewer, Diana-san! Thank you for making me motivated to continue the story! Well, without any further ado, I give you...THE SECOND CHAPTER!

"10 yards" Kurenai whispered into her microphone. "Good job, has he caught on at all?" Silence. Kakashi started laughing. "Yea, _right."_ They sat in silence as they watched their target walking right into the trap.

'sniff sniff' Naruto was transfixed on the wonderful scent of the ramen sitting only a few feet away from him. It hadn't even crossed his mind _why _there would be ramen in the middle of the forest. He just kept walking towards it, unaware of the jounins watching him.

He finally reached the ramen, it had seemed like an eternity! He quickly picked it up, triggering a trap, and having a net fall on him. "WHAT THE HELL?" Kakashi walked out of the shadows. "Good Morning Naruto." Naruto glared at him. "What's so good about it?" Kakashi smiled, He figured that Naruto would react like this. "Your going on a trip" Naruto looked at him stupidly, "A trip?" Kakashi merely nodded.

It probably hadn't been necessary to capture Naruto, but after an incident with Sasuke...they thought it would be easier.

A few hours earlier...

_Kakashi had found Sasuke training by himself. He walked over and told Sasuke about the trip. Sasuke's response was a scoff and an 'I have more important things to do' speech. The jounin sighed but told him that it was necessary that he went. Sasuke had owled at him, giving him the 'fuck off before I kill you' look. "Sasuke, your going whether you want to or not." "No" Kakashi sighed, he really didn't want to do this but he had no choice. _

_He pulled out a little stuffed bunny. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized that it was his stuffed bunny, Taku. He couldn't sleep without it. How did Kakashi know about his little bunny friend? Apparently, he had to come and wake Sasuke up once, and saw him sleeping with it in his arms. (Cute, ne?)_

_Kakashi pulled out a kunai and held it to the fake bunny's throat. "Come quietly or the bunny gets it." Sasuke glared at him, "You wouldn't dare." Kakashi applied pressure to the kunai and started to cut the bunny's neck. "Kya!" Sasuke was running at him, very angrily. _

_Kakashi held the bunny up as high as he could. "Your coming, or you'll never see Taku again" Strangely enough, Kakashi was enjoying this. He grabbed Sasuke's fist before he got his jaw broken. Sasuke growled, "Fine, just give him...it back" Kakashi handed him Taku back. As Kakashi turned his back to capture...er...convince his next victim, he heard Sasuke say,"Tell anyone and I'll kill you."_

Kakashi laughed, partially because Sasuke had brought Taku onto the bus taking them to the camping grounds. And partially because they had tricked Gaara and his siblings into coming as well. It was a pretty funny sight, everyone was cramped in they're seats with luggage piled on top of them. Naruto's ass was in Gaara's face. Gaara was just seconds away from desert coffining him. Temari was trying to calm him down. Kankuro was trying to look like a bad-ass, listening to heavy metal music he really didn't like. Lee and Gai kept hugging each other and screaming about youth. Neji's face was pushed up against a window because Tenten was afraid of Gaara and hugging him VERY tightly.

Sasuke had been forced to sit on the floor, making sure to hold onto the bag containing Taku very close. Sakura and Ino were fighting over how Shikamaru's hair looked like a pineapple versus an artichoke. Chouji was...eating...the seat.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally got to the camping grounds. They all ran out of the bus, trampling Sasuke.

As the teams walked around, the jounins unloaded all the supplies, which, soon enough, would be lost in the raging waters.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ugh, there are bugs everywhere!" "Ahhh! Someone get me a mirror!" "I don't see any ramen stands!" "..." "Why the fuck are we here?" "This is troublesome" "I'm hungry" "I think I saw a cat!" "Oooh, bugs!" "Anyone have a taco?" "It's YOUTHFUL here!" "He's looking at me! Save me Neji!" "Get off" "A-are t-t-there any w-wolves h-h-here?" "Fuck society, I am a man, I'll wear makeup when and where I want to!"

"MY LITTLE PONY, yeah!" Everyone turned and stared at Deidara. He put his hand down,(he had shot it up when he shouted) "what?" They continued to stare. "Dude, I think your in the wrong chapter...or story." Deidara looked around. "Ummm...well, _this _is awkward. yeah" He looked around. "I'll just...go then, yeah" He disappeared.

Then they all forgot he was ever there! THE END! No...just kidding, hahahaha.

"That was...weird" They all nodded in agreement.

Later, they had set up camp. They were all sitting around the campfire, listening to ghost stories.

"Then, when he looked in the cupboard...THERE WAS NO RAMEN!" Naruto screamed at his own story. They all sighed as Naruto passed out, they decided that they would listen to Gaara's story instead. "...Then I killed them all!" Everyone was staring at him, O.O. The story was definitely creepy. Most of them were shaking, Gaara's crazy laughing wasn't helping either.

"Ok guys, time for bed, we're going river rafting tomorrow." Kakashi announced as he zipped up his tent. They all moved to their tents and went to sleep. Well...they tried to anywayz...since Gaara didn't sleep, he was still laughing. Temari had to shove a stick up his nose to get him to stop.

AN: XD, Deidara and Gaara are so funny! I was watching elimidate when I wrote this. Lol, I hate that show. Anywayz, next chapter will be RIVER RAFTING! so R&R! THANK YOU!


	3. Stranded

A/N: HI AGAIN! I laughed at some of the reviews. If anyone is wondering the order they were saying things in, the order was...Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, TEMARI, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Kankuro. Lolz, Temari said the taco thing.

Diana-san was pretty close.

The next morning everyone woke up to a LOUD GROWLING SOUND. At first they thought it was a man-eating beast coming to eat them...THEN kill them. But later they found out it was Naruto.

"Everyone! Get your asses dressed!" Kurenai screamed at everyone. "What crawled up her ass and died?" Sai looked at Sasuke, waiting for an answer. Sasuke then proceeded to flip him off and threaten him with canned yams. Sai smacked him, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sasuke looked at him. "Thanks for that" Sai slapped him again. "You can stop now" another slap. "I SAID STOP!"

"..." Sai looked at Sasuke, Sasuke looked at Sai. SLAP! Sai slapped him again and ran off.

Sakura and Ino were looking at pictures they had taken last night of Sasuke sucking his thumb and holding Taku. "I bet he was dreaming about me!" Ino shouted in an annoying voice. Sakura snorted. "Why would he dream about Bigfoot?" It took Ino a WHOLE MINUTE TO GET IT. "Why you little bitch!" Ino slapped Sakura. Sakura tackled Ino to the ground. "Yea! Take your top off!" Kankuro shouted from nowhere.

"Everyone shut up and listen!" Asuma screamed much like Kurenai had earlier. Everyone looked at him. "We are now going RIVER RAFTING!" Gaara threw a skittle at him. "Boooooooooo! Get off the stage!" Asuma started crying. "Why! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" He ran off into the trees. "Everyone grab a life jacket and come with me!" Kakashi stated as he walked towards the rafts, ignoring Asuma's wails.

They were now all sitting in the rafts. "Neji, he...he's molesting me with his _eyes_." Tenten clung to Neji's arm, looking at Gaara. "Oh my god Tenten, would you shut the fuck up for one second?" "..." "And stop blushing whenever Lee looks at you, IT'S CREEPY!" Tenten smiled. "BUT HE'S SO SEXY!" Neji scooted away from her.

Meanwhile, Gaara was picking up pebbles from the bottom of the lake. He eyed Kiba, "I wonder if the dog kid could walk with one of these in his eye?" "Yea, whatever" Kankuro was looking at Ino and Sakura, hoping they'd fight again. Gaara's eyes wandered over to Tenten. "Hey gaa-" Gaara cut Temari off, "shhh! Im trying to molest someone!"

Kakashi pushed the raft away from the side. "Everyone get a paddle!" "Why? Do you need a spanking?" Naruto had shouted causing EVERYONE to look at him. "What?" Sakura whacked him over the head. Kakashi sighed, _'im glad im not gonna be stuck with them in the cabin', _he thought.

Several...um...50 minutes later!

Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw everyone besides the jounins, laying on the floor. He sat up, his eyes widened as he noticed all their supplies was missing. EVEN TAKU! He started running around, looking for the bunny. "TAKU! WHERE ARE YOU? I LOVE YOU!" He sat by the river, sobbing. Sai walked up and slapped him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP EMO KID!"

Sasuke cried harder, "I WANT MY BUN-BUN TAKU!" Sai threw a squirrel at him. "THERE'S YOUR STUPID TAKU!" Sasuke threw the squirrel and screamed. "IT'S NOT TAKU!" All of a sudden, Taku washed up onto the shore. Sasuke grabbed him. "I'LL NEVER LOSE YOU AGAIN BABY!" Sai considered slapping him but then went over to bother someone else.

Temari was poking Gaara's face with her fan. Gaara moaned and said something about green skittles.(read "little miss disaster" and you'll get it)

"And Kabuto said he would rape him before he became a movie star, and Orochimaru...orochimaru just sat there, _licking things." _Sasuke had just finished up his story about how Taku was almost raped and murdered. Shino looked at him. "You have a bug on your shirt." Sasuke screamed. "WHERE! GET IT OFF!" "Shut up, it's going to crawl in your skin and-" Sasuke screamed again, he started running around until he hit a tree.

Shino shook his head and picked the bug up off of Sasuke. He shifted his eyes before quickly shoving the bug into his mouth. "Heh heh, they'll never know."


	4. Snow Storm and The Cabin

A/N: I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS(not like that)! YOU ROCK! Oh! And "little miss disaster" is a Naruto fanfic...well obviously. And it's in my favorites! So if you wanna read it, and get the green skittle thing, just go to my profile and look at my favorite stories!

Oh and...cough erm...i..uh..need to know who you guys want paired together. Sasuke and Sakura are already taken but...anyone else, I NEED YOU TO VOTE! Until I get votes...no romance! Except...POSSIBLY I MIGHT WRITE SOME sasukeXsakura. maybe OR/AND SakuraXmystery person...could be anyone, after the votes of course.

And...I've gotten...a message...that sasuke is being to much of a wuss. I suppose I COULD take the funny down a notch. I don't know...but, I guess to have romance this story will have to be more serious. Unless it is stupid romance! Hahahaha, that would be funny. Ok...well..im gonna start the chapter now because i'm sure your getting bored of reading this.

As the teams walked around the forest it started to snow. "Ah, what the hell?" "It's snowing."

"No shit you dumb fuck" "It's the middle of summer though!" "I bet this is all part of the jounin's plan, they're probably gonna lock us in a cabin and make us stuck there because of a blizzard outside." Everyone looked at Sakura. "Yea right, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." "Yea sakura, your such an idiot."

ten minutes later...

"we're stuck in a cabin because of a blizzard!" "Didn't I say this would happen?" Sai glared at her. "You _knew _this would happen? Why didn't you tell us?" "I _did, _you all thought it was stupid!" Sai and Sakura continued fighting.

Meanwhile...

"skittle..powers..not..strong enough!" Gaara was throwing skittles at the windows, trying to escape the hell hole. Sasuke was sitting in a corner trying to figure a way out of the cabin. Kankuro was bored at started singing Butterfly. "Aie aie aie, and your little butterfly..." Naruto was still thinking about the ghost story he told last night. He slowly opened the kitchen cabinet. "AHHHHHHH!" he passed out. Shino was inside the cabinet, do things...only god knows.

Tenten was still on edge because of Gaara. He kept staring at her, piercing her with his evil, perverted eyes. She hid behind Neji, who was brushing his hair. "Tenten, get me a slim jim." "But I-" Neji glared at her, his hair started rising up, he looked like Medusa. Tenten could swear she heard it hiss.

She backed away slowly.

Lee was trying to dig up the WOODEN FLOOR with a PLASTIC spoon. "I swear there's something youthful under here!" Akamaru had a little black coat on. He walked over to Temari. "Bark" _'hey, you wanna buy a watch?'_ he 'said' while opening the side of the jacket. Kiba and Hinata were sitting on the couch, talking, just talking...And eating crack-filled brownies.

Kakashi peeked through the window of the cabin. "Heh heh, they'll kill eachother."

Later that night...

Everyone was staring at the rooms. There were only three rooms, and three beds. Temari nudged Gaara. He rolled his eyes, "my siblings get that room" he pointed to a random room. Everyone else complained. "Stop complaining before we sick Gaara on you all!" Temari shouted. They all went quiet. Gaara threw a skittle at her.

"I think teams should be able to share a room!" "That would still leave two teams out though!" Everyone sighed. "I think we should definitely get a room since there's four of us!" Sai shouted. The rest of team seven agreed. Before anyone could complain, they had scrambled into a room.

"That leaves one room." Tenten stated, glaring at Ino. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Ino and Tenten shouted. They started playing and didn't notice as Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walked into the room.

They yelled for about a minute. Neji walked into the room. "Neji, what are you doing?" "She's my cousin, I'll torture her if she doesn't let me sleep in the room." Shikamaru looked bored as usual. "What a drag."

Temari popped her head out of the doorway. "We have room for one more!" Tenten and Ino had sparkles in their eyes. "Um...how about...Nara!" Shikamaru looked at her...lazily. "Cool" He walked into the room.

So Tenten, Ino, Chouji, and Lee were forced to sleep on the ground.

A/N: ah! I had writer's block on this chapter! AGH! IT'S SO ANNOYING! i know this chapter sux by the way, i was like half-asleep when i wrote it.

R&R PLEASE! Or neji will go all medusa on your ass! LoL


	5. Naruto's Interview

Hi everyone! I was playing final fantasy x-2 when...why am I telling you this? Um...yeaaaa...I'm sure you all want to read this chapter right? Of course you do! Or you wouldn't be..reading it...I'm hyper right now. Whatever, the pairing votes are:

ChoujiXHis Chips. Lol, I laughed at that

InoXShikamaru: 3

TemariXShikamaru: 1 1/2 (sort of)

NejiXTenten: 3

NarutoXHinata: 3

-sniff- NO ONE LOVES GAARA! IT'S SO SAD!

Gaara: I feel so UNLOVED

Kankuro: I didn't get a vote either!

Temari: shut up you big babies!

Gaara: oh, just because _you _got _1 1/2 _votes to be the lazy-ass, that's not even something to brag about!

Me: will you three shut the fuck up? I'm trying to write a story!

Sasuke: yea, you're all a bunch of idiots.

Kankuro: shut up!

Sasuke: why don't you go jack off with your puppets or something?

Kankuro: -GASP-

Me and Temari: -laughing-

Sasuke: you shouldn't be laughing Temari! Everyone likes Ino and Shikamaru better then you and him!

Temari: ...well you...uh...-cries-

Me: Sasuke stop it! You're making her cry!

Sasuke: You can't argue with me and my sexiness!

Me: ...

Me: NO! I LOVE GAARA!

Gaara: -looks up from porno book- what?

Me: -glomps him- I LOVE YOU!

Gaara: um...

Sasuke: O.O

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN! -runs in-

Sasuke: damn, she found me

Kankuro: -laughs-

Sasuke: shut up...no vote...thing!

Kankuro: fine! I'll just kidnap Sakura!

Sasuke: ha! You can't! It would ruin the story!

Kankuro: SHUT UP CHICKEN BOY!

Sakura: DON'T CALL HIM THAT! -smacks kankuro-

Sasuke: -cough- er...

----------------------------------------

Um, sorry about that, just having a chat with the actors...now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

----------------------------------------

I'm sorry, I have no idea what to do for this chappie so...yeah...sorry!

I guess this chapter could just be an actor interview chap?

Sure, why not.

-------------------------------------

Me: Ok, our first guest is...NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Naruto: hola!

Me: hi naruto!

Naruto: hi lady!

Me: -cough- What's it like working with the rest of the cast?

Naruto: It's hard, Sasuke is calling me names off-stage. And Sakura-chan punched me yesterday...again.

Me: -nods-

Naruto: Shikamaru is so lazy! And when Kiba and Hinata got high, guess who had to take care of them, ME!

Me: Why do you like orange so much?

Naruto: eh...well, it's bright and...it reminds me of ramen!

Me: uh huh, boxers or briefs?

Naruto: hmm...well, briefs are kinda itchy, and boxers seem really loose. That's why I don't wear either of them!

Me: -scoots farther away from him- riiiiight. Uh...

Naruto: Hey, where's everyone else?

Me: They're helping me think of ideas for the next chapter.

Naruto: How can they be helping you when you're sitting here with me?

Me:...uh...he knows to much! Get him!

-A van pulls up outside and a SWAT team runs in and grabs naruto-

Naruto: what! Hey no! Let me gooooo!

Me: Now that that's taken care of...adios everyone!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry about the chapter, if anyone's got ideas, leave them in your comments please!


	6. romance? finally! pt1

A/N: thank you all for the wonderful reviews for the...uh...chapter? Sure...whatever...OMG! School starts on Monday! -sob- noooooooo! ...ok, i'm done now.

-------------

Votes!

NarutoXHinata: 4

NejiXTenten: 5

ShikamaruXIno: 3

ShikamaruXTemari: 2 1/2

SaiXIno: 1

------------------------

-sniff- still no votes for poor gaara...if this wasn't a sasuXsaku fic, he would be with sakura! Mwuhahaha!

-----------------------

Chapter 6: romance? Finally! Part 1

-----------------------

Naruto sat lazily on the uncomfortable green couch. He glanced at the other occupants of the cabin.

Kiba was eating dog chow with akamaru. Tenten and Neji were...uh..making out. _'Ewwww.'_ Naruto gave them a disgusted look, which went unnoticed. Sakura was playing chess with Shikamaru, Ino was brushing her hair. Temari and Kankuro were...Naruto looked around, he didn't see them anywhere. "What the heck?"

A few minutes past until Temari nearly busted down the bedroom door, screaming something about booze in the basement. Naruto perked up, '_wait, booze as in alcohol? As in something fun?' _

"It's true! We found beer in the basement!" Temari was glowing with happiness. Gaara glared at her, "Stop being so happy, you're ruining my mood." She stuck her tongue out at the red-head. Kankuro then staggered upstairs, carrying a few boxes. "Why do I have to carry them?" He whined. Temari smacked him and opened the boxes.

"Ok! Who wants beer!" Everyone stared at her. "Oh come on! Live a little!" She handed out bottles to everyone. Gaara sniffed it then took a drink. His eyes widened. "Wow, this stuff is really good!" He drank the rest of it.

10 minutes later...

Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure, was now drunk. He could barely talk right he was so hammered. He was currently standing on the counter, threatening to strip. Naruto, who was twice as drunk, beat him to it though. Everyone screamed. "My eyes! _My eyes!" _"HOLY CRAP!" "Pull your pants up!" He then passed out. He fell and landed on Hinata, who turned red and also passed out.

After about an hour of arguing, they made Kankuro drag Naruto into the closet.

After that incident, everyone else got drunk as well. Well, besides Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sasuke knew it was a bad idea and Shikamaru was just to lazy. Ino staggered over to Shikamaru. "I'm prrreeetty riiiighttt shnikaneuuuu?" Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome."


	7. romance? finally! pt 2

A/N: sorry about splitting this chap, I wrote the first part on a different pc. SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND I HATE IT!

-------------

Votes!

NarutoXhinata: 5

NejiXTenten: 6

ShikamaruXIno: 4

-------------

voting is now closed! Sorry everyone, but uh...it's going to be the normal pairings...it's what you people voted for! don't hurt me!

-------------

Romance? Finally! Part 2

---------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru carried Ino to the bed and walked back out to witness sakura and naruto singing the beginning of Naruto Ondo. "Commmeee onnn shniaka!" He sighed and joined them in singing (I know, -GASP-)

The next morning...

Sakura woke up in the bed, she felt something cold and wet on her forehead. She pulled it off and saw it was a towel. She sat up, her head started pounding. "Eughhhh" She looked around and saw Sai on the floor, covered in toilet paper and catnip.

"You're finally awake" Sakura looked towards the voice and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall. He pushed off the wall and walked over to her.

She scratched her head. "What happened?" "You got drunk, along with everyone else." "Oh..."

They looked at each other for a moment, then both looked away.

Sasuke handed her some aspirin, "It will help your headache" Sakura smiled gratefully. "Arigato Sasuke-kun" He nodded.

Sasuke thought about the night's previous events and SLIGHTLY blushed.

_FLASHBACK!_

_After she finished singing, Sakura had stumbled off the table( yes they were on a table) and was about to fall on the ground. Before she hit, two strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw onyx eyes staring back at her. _

"_Soooosaaakue-kuuun?" He sighed. "You're going to hurt yourself" He helped her over to a chair, so she could sit down. "You should probably-" Before sasuke could finish, he felt soft lips brush against his. Sakura had kissed him. (Obviously!) And he wasn't pushing her away. He was about to kiss back when he remembered she was drunk._

'_I can't take advantage of her like this' _

'**_But she's kissing you, which means that she's taking advantage of you not the other way around!'_**

'_She'd kill me tomorrow though!Then everyone would call me a jerk and Naruto would be bitching about it all day.' _

'_**I hate you! You suck ass!'**_

'_Shut up!' _

_there was silence. 'Thank god, he's gone'_

End Flashback!

Sasuke shook his head, and looked at Sakura who was poking Sai.

A/N: That's the end of this stupid two part chapter! yay! I know everyone's happy that the crappy romance is over...for now.

And apparently I keep forgetting to do this!

Disclaimer: I do** not **own any of the characters of Naruto! If I did, why the fuck would I be writing this? I DON'T OWN ANYBODY BUT TAKU!


	8. I'm not AIMING for you

A/N: sorry about the late update! SCHOOL IS HORRIBLE! -twitch-

well...here's the 7th chapter for ya!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: NOT MINE -sob- I wish it was! BUT IT'S NOT!

-------------------------------------------------------------

It has now been a month since the teams entered the cabin. Ever since a little 'incident',

Sakura and Sasuke had become what we YOUNG people call, 'an item'

FLASHBACK!

_Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the couch, an awkward silence looming. Everyone else had gone to sleep, Sasuke and Sakura had both been kicked out of their room after Naruto had farted. Sai had already been asleep, and was unaffected by the horrible smell. Naruto said he couldn't smell anything and that they were over-reacting._

_So here they were, sitting on an uncomfortable green couch at 3 a.m. But they weren't ENTIRELY alone. For Gaara was sitting on the counter, eating skittles. He decided that the most fun thing to do was chuck all the orange skittles at Sasuke's head. _

_Gaara _hated _orange skittles, they reminded him of Naruto, and he would rather not think of the idiot while he's enjoying his sweet snack...or any snack for that matter.(I like that word, SNACK XD) _

_After a few more minutes of silence, with the occasional 'flick' as Gaara tossed another skittle at Sasuke, the raven-haired boy turned and glared at the psychopath. "Stop throwing those damn skittles at me!" _

_Gaara returned the glare with more intensity. "I'm just trying to get rid of the orange ones, I'm not _aiming _for you." Sasuke opened his mouth to yell when Sakura interrupted. "Don't, everyone will wake up and hit you." _

_Sasuke gave Gaara one last glare before turning in his seat, returning to his silent...ness._

_A few moments of uneasiness floated through the room once again. _

"_You guys are boring." Both Sasuke and Gaara turned to Sakura. "Boring?" "We're not trying to entertain you or anything." The pink-haired jounin pouted. "But I'm bored, Naruto is way more fun then you two, but he's asleep!" _

_Gaara just shrugged and looked the other way. Sasuke on the other hand was rather...perturbed, he wasn't boring! Just...quiet. _

'_Im not boring'_

'_**dude, your fucking boring, get over it'**_

'_am not! I'm the hot, brooding, angsty, avenger!'_

'_**...'**_

'_You're just jealous because your not as fun as I am.' _

'_**Dude, I'm YOU, and what have you EVER done that's been fun?' **_

'_Well I-'_

'_**hey! That rhymed!' **_

'_Will you shut up?' _

'_**...'**_

'_Thank you, now as I was saying, I have done plenty of fun things!'_

'_**Name ONE' **_

' _I...well...episode 100! When we tried to figure out what was under Kakashi's mask!' (Not sure if that's the right ep. number) _

'_**...' **_

_Sakura was giving Sasuke weird looks, his face had changed from sulky to angry then it looked like he was flaunting. _

"_Sasuke, are you alright?" Sasuke looked up at her. "Hn" Gaara stood up then. "I'm going to the cellar" With that, he walked out of the room and into the dark cellar. "He's probably going to get drunk again." Sakura sighed. "Now it's going to be even _more _bor-"_

_Sakura couldn't finish her sentence when Sasuke crashed his lips down on hers. _

_The two had a 'hot make-out session' for the next hour. (XD)_

_When Sasuke finally pulled away, he whispered, "Still think I'm boring?"_

_A/N: OMG! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the late update. I know it's short, crappy and random, but I thought you guys deserved something after waiting so long!_

_Well...R&R!_


	9. tensions running high! The Cake War!

A/N: ohayou everyone! Aren't we all just sooooo happy that were back in school? -twitch- I've been in school for 3 weeks and I already hate someone with every part of my soul. MWUHAHAHAHA! See, this is what happens when im bored, BE AFRAID!

-COUGH- chapter starts...NOW!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai glared at the rest of the guys sitting at the table. They had been playing poker for the last three hours. And they really sucked at it, no one has won a game. "I have an idea!" Everyone looked at the ramen-loving idiot. "YOU have an IDEA?" They all looked really surprised.

"Hmmph!" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "Yea! And it's better then any of your lame ideas!" They all sweat dropped. Naruto ignored them. "Ok! We're gonna have a bet!" Naruto eyed each of them, waiting for a protest.

There were none.

Naruto snickered to himself, "Ok! The bet is...whoever can get sakura-chan in bed firs-"

**WHAM!**

Sasuke punched his head. "No." he hissed. Naruto rubbed his head, and muttered something incoherent about the (in naruto's words) 'overprotective bastard'.

"Fine, whoever can...uh..." "Your such an idiot!" Naruto glared at Sai, "let's see YOU come up with something!" "FINE!"

They all looked at Sai expectantly, "We're going to have a cake-baking contest! Whoever makes the best cake gets to be Sakura's boyfriend! " Sasuke glared at him, "Idiot! She already has a boyfriend! ME!" Sai smirked. "What are ya? Chicken? You certainly look like one!" He started laughing while pointing at Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke growled, "Fine! But you all know I'll win in the end!" and with that, he stormed off.

Sai was rolling on the floor, still laughing about his lame chicken joke. The rest of them just left him there.

At the same time, elsewhere...

The girls were bored of watching the boys play poker and were sitting in Sakura's room. Sakura sighed and leaned against the bed, "Man, those boys are really getting on my nerves, next they'll be playing POKEMON!" "You said it! Those guys were making me breakout! They're so annoying!" They all looked at Ino weirdly. "What! Annoying people make me breakout, ok?"

Sakura shrugged and looked the other way. Temari started laughing, and Hinata just sat there, inching away from the glaring(at temari) Ino.

"A-ano, Sakura-chan, h-how are you and s-sasuke-san?" Hinata whispered, desperately trying to change the subject from Ino's face. Sakura grinned widely.

"Great! He's the best boyfriend ever!" Hinata gave a small smile, "Th-that's great." Ino looked at Sakura, "So, have you two, you know?" She wiggled her eyebrows. (LOL, I'd love to see that!)

Sakura blushed and hit Ino, "You pervert!" A moment later, Tenten walked in. "Hey guys!" They barely acknowledged her as she rolled her eyes and sat next to Ino.

Sakura sighed, "You know what guys? Im getting homesick..." Ino and Tenten pouted, "Me too." They said in unison. "You guys wanna drink it away?" Temari asked hopefully. "SHANNARO!" Ino, Tenten and surprisingly Hinata shouted. The four scrambled out of the room, completely forgetting about Sakura.

The pink-haired girl sighed and laid down on the bed, falling asleep quickly.

In the kitchen of dooooooooooooom!

The guys were currently fishing around the kitchen, looking for cake ingredients. They found enough for all of them. "Why the hell was there cake stuff in here? It's like the cabin knows what we're doing!" Sai shuddered and shifted his eyes.

"You don't think it's haunted do you?" Sasuke frowned and ran a hand through his smexy raven hair. "No Sai, I don't." Sai glared at him, "I wasn't talking to _you _uchiha!" he spat. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "Can we just get this over with?" Kiba smirked, "Why? You wanna give up Sakura faster?" He was glared at, and punched.

"Ok! Whichever cake Sakura-chan likes best, wins!"

Let the games begin!

A/N: yosh! Happy story time! Oh...and I should have the next chapter out sometime in the next 2 weeks k? Ok! Until next time!

Gaara: ...

Gaara: why haven't I said anything in this chapter?

Me: ...

Gaara: well?

Me: you'll have a BIG appearance in an upcoming chapter, I promise!

Me: so will most of the other boys!

Hehehehehe


	10. KILL JIRAIYA!

A/N: -sniff-...-sniff-...WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

I...I...I'm sorry! it's hard to come up with funny stuff all the time! -crys-

p-please keep reading! You have no idea how sad I'll be if you don't read/review. Anywayz! the chapter now begins! Don't you just love my mood swings? LOL!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**SPLAT!**

Everyone in the room froze. They slowly turned their heads toward a certain Uchiha. Sai and Naruto just laughed.

A dark aura surrounded Sasuke. "**Who. Threw. That?" **A deadly voice rang out. The five SANE men in the room started to back away slowly, pointing at Naruto and Sai. Sasuke turned and glared at the two idiots who were laughing their asses off. Sai looked up and saw Sasuke's glare, he immediately stopped laughing and hit Naruto in the stomach with his elbow. "OW! What the fuck Sai!"

Sai glared at Naruto and pointed at the now, raw-egg-covered Uchiha. The blonde looked at Sasuke, then slowly backed away.

Sasuke reached for a piece of dough on the counter. Naruto's eyes widened. "Now..uh...let's think about this for a second Sasuke!" The raven-haired Uchiha moved closer. "Um...don't do anything you'll regret later!" Naruto was sweating now.

"C-come on Sasuke! You wouldn't throw that at me right? I'm your best-friend! R-right?"

**SMACK!**

The dough connected with Naruto's face. He screamed, "AIEEEEEEEE!"and fell on the ground. After insuring that Naruto was indeed unconscious (probably quite bloody as well) , Sasuke looked up at Sai.

"Oh fuck!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Temari, Hinata, Ino and Tenten were still in the cellar. The lights were off and they screamed when the light flickered on. "AHHH!" "My eyes!" "It BURNS!" Sakura just gave them all weird looks. "You guys are freaks." "Yeaaaa...well...at least we're not blonde!"

"Um...Ino...you _are _blonde." "SHUT UP BLONDIE!" Sakura sweat dropped. "Maybe you guys should stop drinking..." "Wha? WE STOPPED DRINKING HOURS AGO!"

"We're reading porn now!" Sakura twitched. "Excuse me?" "I don't smell anything." Hinata and Tenten giggled. Temari thought her joke was hilarious and started snorting. "GWUFAHAHAHAHSNORTAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ino glared at her. "Keep it down blondie! I'm trying to read!"

Ino looked back down to her porno book. Sakura growled and snatched it from her. Her eyes widened when she saw the cover.

_Come Come Paradise_

_By: Jiraiya_

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys!" They all stared at her. "THESE ARE ONLY PICTURES OF WOMEN! YOUR LOOKING AT WOMEN PORN!" They looked at her, then at each other, then back at her. Temari shrugged, "What can we say? You looked hot in that bikini."

Sakura's eyes widened once again. "Wh...**WHAT**!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Konoha...

Jiraiya was smelling his money from the new Issue of _Come Come Paradise. _"Mmmm. Money money money money money money!"

He picked up a copy of it and started to flip through it. He stopped on a page he had entitled _Cherry Blossom; Uncovered! _There was Sakura, in a red bikini with white flowers. There was also a picture of her in the bathtub, and many more pictures of her wearing something less then decent.

Jiraiya snickered, unaware of the murderous intent 500,000 miles away. (YES! That's far I know, but that's why they took a bus)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kitchen was littered with bodies, spoons and baked goods.

After a bloody and gruesome dough battle to the death, Sai had surprisingly come out the victor. Kiba and Gaara were the only conscious ones besides Sai.

Kiba had used Shino as a shield, _repeatedly. _And Sai just knew better then to throw things at Gaara.

Sasuke was laying on the couch, head hanging off the side, covered in flour. Kankuro had been hung from the ceiling by Karasu, so if the bandages broke, Kankuro become a more violent and bloody 'Humpty Dumpty.'

Everyone else was sprawled across the counters, tables, ceiling fans...

"MWUHAHAHAHAHA!" Sai laughed maniacally and ran to Sakura's room with his cake. "SAKURA!" He looked around the room and saw she wasn't there. "Huh?"

An earth shattering scream was heard and identified as Sakura's. Sai's eyes widened, _Oh god, she's not going to hurt me, is she?_

It was loud enough to wake up every unconscious man in the kitchen/living room. "The fuck?" "Was that Sakura?" "Oh my god! Michael Jackson must be raping her!" They all turned and looked at Shino. They expected something like that from Naruto, but _SHINO?_

"What the fuck man?" Shino coughed and quickly pulled out a smoke bomb. He threw it to the ground.

As the smoke cleared, they saw Shino still standing there. "Um...you're supposed to...you know, _disappear _when you do that." Shino looked around, "I thought the smoke took you to unicorn land...that's what Sai said would happen."

They all sweat dropped. "Um, Sakura was screaming right?"

Then before anyone could say prostitutical (my own word, LOL) leprechauns, Sasuke had run down to the cellar.

"Sakura!" Sasuke was now in the cellar, looking at Sakura who was...what's _was _she doing?

She was stomping angrily on seemingly poor, defenseless book. "Damn you jiraiya! I'LL KILL YOU!" The raven-haired boy walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Um, sakura?"

Sakura glared at him "WHAT!" She had fire coming out of her mouth, like a dragon. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down."

Her glaring ceased and she looked down, "Gomen Sasuke-kun." Sasuke bent down and picked the "harmless" book up. "Sakura, why were you stomping on this book?"

She snatched the book from him and showed him her "Uncovered" page. His eyes widened, he grabbed Sakura's arm and stomped upstairs. When everyone (the girls had come upstairs after Sakura screamed) saw Sasuke stomping up the stairs, Sakura in tow, they moved farther away.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ah, sorry to end it here, I know it's not good at all, but uh...I got lazy! BLAME IT ON SCHOOL! Anyway, this chapter is a little longer then the others. nice guy pose

So review review review! THANKS!


	11. READ THIS!

Hi everyone, im sorry but I don't think I can continue this story, it's bugging me that it's not going anywhere, I never really had a plan for it.

But if u want me to continue, then I'll need at least 10 people to say so, or else say byebye to this story, but don't worry, I'll probably start a different one...eventually!


	12. Jiraiya's neardeath experience

**A/N: ok, since you all are so cool and reviewed...im going to continue this story! D **

**Now here's Gaara with the disclaimer. **

**Gaara: Uh...she doesn't own Naruto...or me...**

**Me: -SOB- **

Recap:

She snatched the book from him and showed him her "Uncovered" page. His eyes widened, he grabbed Sakura's arm and stomped upstairs. When everyone (the girls had come upstairs after Sakura screamed) saw Sasuke stomping up the stairs, Sakura in tow, they moved farther away

Sasuke stomped to the door and kicked it down in his rage. Everyone started cheering. "YES! FINALLY!" They all ran out, trampling Shikamaru, who had been sleeping. Sai took a giant breath. "AIR! BEAUTIFUL AIR!" Ino kissed the ground and tears of joy streamed down her face.

Temari was going to give Sasuke a bear hug for getting them out, only to find him gone. "...He must have been overly excited..."

With Sasuke & Sakura:

In 4 seconds Sasuke had run all the way back to Konoha, carrying Sakura on his back. He ran into the village, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Kakashi was reading (what else does he do?) When he saw Sasuke rushing past with Sakura, heading to...Jiraiya's magazine store. (He has one in this story, work with me people!)

"What the..." He didn't even finish his sentence before he got bored and went back to reading.

When Sasuke reached the store, he kicked the door down, scaring away the few customers inside. Jiraiya glared and yelled at him. "STOP SCARING AWAY MY CUSTOMERS!"

Sasuke reached for a magazine on the shelf and started hitting Jiraiya with it. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! YOU CAN'T PUT PICTURES OF HER IN YOUR NASTY BOOK!"

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! STOP HITTING ME YOU BRAT!"

The abuse didn't cease until Jiraiya was reduced to a whimpering, bloody pulp on the floor. Sasuke then proceeded to destroy the store. "NOOOO! MY BOOKS!"

A pair of sharingan eyes glared at him. "IF I **_EVER_** CATCH YOU TAKING PICTURES..._LOOKING _AT SAKURA AGAIN, I _WILL _KILL YOU!"

Jiraiya whimpered again, "Ok ok! Just please...SPARE THE BOOKS!" He sobbed.

Sasuke kicked Jiraiya in the side before grabbing Sakura's hand and walking outside.

His rage completely gone now that he beat the crap out of Jiraiya. Sakura had been completely silent and seemed to be in a state of shock.

He finally waved a hand in front of her face, "Sakura? Daijobu?" She shook her head and nodded. "Uh...thanks...I think..." Sasuke shrugged. "He deserved it...sick old pervert."

A/N: I didn't want to end it here, but im kinda in a hurry, and I wanted to post it before I left, so here ya go! Review pleezums!


	13. Paintball and Strippers

**A/N:cough: I am SO SORRY this has taken SO FRICKEN LONG!! I really have no excuse, I was just lazy. But um...before someone hits me, im going to start the chapter!!! D **

Everyone (the rookie 9 plus the sand sibs) were at the bar that not long ago, their evil sensei's had been plotting their torturous trip to the cabin. They were celebrating their escape. Sasuke had gotten several congratulatory pats on the back, he didn't know why though.

–

The next day...

Naruto slurped up his ramen quickly and noisily. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, he was obviously annoyed by Naruto's antics. Naruto paid no mind to this and kept slurping away.

_Slurp!_

_Twitch _

_Sluuuuuurp!!_

_Twitch!!_

_SLUR-_

_WHACK! _

"Ahh!! Teme what was that for!?" Naruto rubbed his injured head. "You were being annoying...again."

The blonde glared at him, "At least I don't have chicken hair!!" "I do not have chicken hair!"

"Ya huh!"

_Whack! _

"Owww!!! WILL YOU STOP THAT!?"

"When you shut up, I'll think about it."

Naruto just mumbled something incoherent and turned back to his ramen.

A few minutes later...

"Where the hell is everyone!?"

Naruto was right, it seemed like after last night, everyone disappeared, even Sakura and Sai. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Why was it that he was stuck with the dobe when everyone else was out doing god knows what? It wasn't right I tell you!

–

Somewhere in Konoha...(besides Ichiraku lol)

"Dammit Sai! Your cheating!"

"I am not! You just don't want to admit that you suck!"

"Will you two stop it already!?"

The pink-haired girl just scowled at Sai. Kiba rolled his eyes and set his cards down. He grinned. "Hehe, Ok, Sakura, lose the shirt, Sai...just take your shoe off." Sakura glared "Kiba you pervert, no way am I taking my shirt off!"

Kiba just laughed, "Well you should have thought about this when you decided to play strip poker!" Sakura glared again but started pulling her shirt off. "Stupid pervert..."

–

Somewhere else...

"YOSH!! I shall defeat everyone and prove that my youthfulness can overpower anything!!"

"Shut up Lee before you give away out position!"

_Thunk!_

To late. "Ah! I'm hit!!" Lee jumped out of the bushes, "FEAR NOT TENTEN!! I SHALL SAVE YOU!!"

"Lee you idiot!!"

_Thunk!_

_Thunk!_

"Oh no!! I'm sorry Tenten!! I cannot save you, for I have been hit as well!!"

Neji stepped out of the bushes, glaring. "Lee! I got hit because of you!"

Temari and Kankuro quickly ran by, shooting them again with they're paintball guns of DOOM!!!!

"Hahahaha!! Look they're covered in paint!"

"Ha! You losers can't keep up with us!"

Then, out of the bushes jumped Hinata, firing millions of paintballs.

"MWUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!! DIE!!"

"AIEEEE!!! I'M HIT!!!!"

–

Back with Naruto and Sasuke...

"Ne, Teme, I have this weird feeling that Hinata-Chan is doing evil things."

Sasuke just ignored him, he got up and walked out of the restaurant.

"Oi! Teme! Wait for me!" Naruto ran out after him.

–

A/N: yea...uh...I'm gonna end it here, because I'm lazy :sweat drop: review? Plz?


	14. Paintball and Strippers NEW ENDING

Everyone (the rookie 9 plus the sand sibs) were at the bar that not long ago, their evil sensei's had been plotting their torturous trip to the cabin. They were celebrating their escape. Sasuke had gotten several congratulatory pats on the back, he didn't know why though.

–

The next day...

Naruto slurped up his ramen quickly and noisily. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, he was obviously annoyed by Naruto's antics. Naruto paid no mind to this and kept slurping away.

_Slurp!_

_Twitch _

_Sluuuuuurp!!_

_Twitch!!_

_SLUR-_

_WHACK! _

"Ahh!! Teme what was that for!?" Naruto rubbed his injured head. "You were being annoying...again."

The blonde glared at him, "At least I don't have chicken hair!!" "I do not have chicken hair!"

"Ya huh!"

_Whack! _

"Owww!!! WILL YOU STOP THAT!?"

"When you shut up, I'll think about it."

Naruto just mumbled something incoherent and turned back to his ramen.

A few minutes later...

"Where the hell is everyone!?"

Naruto was right, it seemed like after last night, everyone disappeared, even Sakura and Sai. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Why was it that he was stuck with the dobe when everyone else was out doing god knows what? It wasn't right I tell you!

–

Somewhere in Konoha...(besides Ichiraku lol)

"Dammit Sai! Your cheating!"

"I am not! You just don't want to admit that you suck!"

"Will you two stop it already!?"

The pink-haired girl just scowled at Sai. Kiba rolled his eyes and set his cards down. He grinned. "Hehe, Ok, Sakura, lose the shirt, Sai...just take your shoe off." Sakura glared "Kiba you pervert, no way am I taking my shirt off!"

Kiba just laughed, "Well you should have thought about this when you decided to play strip poker!" Sakura glared again but started pulling her shirt off. "Stupid pervert..."

–

Somewhere else...

"YOSH!! I shall defeat everyone and prove that my youthfulness can overpower anything!!"

"Shut up Lee before you give away out position!"

_Thunk!_

To late. "Ah! I'm hit!!" Lee jumped out of the bushes, "FEAR NOT TENTEN!! I SHALL SAVE YOU!!"

"Lee you idiot!!"

_Thunk!_

_Thunk!_

"Oh no!! I'm sorry Tenten!! I cannot save you, for I have been hit as well!!"

Neji stepped out of the bushes, glaring. "Lee! I got hit because of you!"

Temari and Kankuro quickly ran by, shooting them again with they're paintball guns of DOOM!!!!

"Hahahaha!! Look they're covered in paint!"

"Ha! You losers can't keep up with us!"

Then, out of the bushes jumped Hinata, firing millions of paintballs.

"MWUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!! DIE!!"

"AIEEEE!!! I'M HIT!!!!"

–

Back with Naruto and Sasuke...

"Ne, Teme, I have this weird feeling that Hinata-Chan is doing evil things."

Sasuke just ignored him, got up and walked out of the restaurant.

"Oi! Teme! Wait for me!" Naruto ran out after him.

–

Later that same day...

Kiba and Sai lay unconscious on the forest floor, Sasuke stood menacingly over them. He was PISSED when he found them.

They should have known better then to play strip poker with Sakura. Poor naive little ninjas...

"Eh...I think you might've gone a little too far Sasuke." Sakura announced while kneeling down and poking a very bloody Kiba with a stick.

Sasuke just shrugged, "They deserved it."

Sakura sighed and stood up, brushing the invisible dirt from her clothes. Then she and Sasuke started walking back towards the village.

But then chicken boy stopped walking and grabbed Sakura's arm. Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Sakura...I need to ask you something."

"Eh??"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, "Sakura will you..."

The end of the question was never heard that day...it was heard the next day though...ANYWAY!

Kakashi popped up right between them with his hand raised, "Yo."

Sasuke twitched annoyedly (hurr I made up a word :B) and he glared at Kakashi.

Sakura smiled, "Hey Sensei, what's up?"

Kakashi smiled somewhat menacingly back, "Ah not much, just taking a stroll through the woods."

Sakura and Kakashi started conversing causing Sasuke to growl and grab Sakura's hand and walking towards the village.

Kakashi sweat dropped then gave a small smile, 'They'll be alright,' he thought. 'I'd better be invited to that wedding...'

He then turned his gaze over to Sai and Kiba, started laughing his ass off, then disappeared without helping them.

Yep, life was great.

Owari

**A/N: Ok...well first of all...WOW...god DAMN...this was a pain in the ass to right!! You people are so lucky I even did this. See cause...well...I HATE the SasukexSakura pairing now...with a passion!!...in fact im pretty much over Naruto...save for the Akatsuki...anyway...there it is, the ending 3 **

**I made you laugh I made you cry I made kiss an hour goodbye (or however long it took you to read this story xD) Please don't whine please don't cry, just get your shit and get the fuck out!**

**Rofl...dun worry I still love you guys **


End file.
